A Remnant Memory
by Beruhime219
Summary: Ichigo thinking about the time he first met Orihime and remembering her while attending High School. Before the start of the manga- Alt reality.


A/N: Kinda mushy take on Ichigo first meeting Orihime and then losing that memory about her, only to get it back. his P.O.V

**I do not own bleach or its characters.**

* * *

A Remnant Memory

Memory is a funny thing. Only recently I remembered her, the girl I met three years ago. It was a Friday morning, a school day, and I was getting ready to go. Dad acted like he did always, woke me with an elbow to the stomach; this odd morning, he missed. It was the first time I managed to counter one of his attacks. He was shouting how proud he was of me when the doorbell rang. While Dad ranted on about how well I did, he was busy with Yuzu and Karin, cooking their breakfast. Like always, I been nominated to answer the door.

I remember strolling along, acting like it was probably no big deal. A neighbor, possibly a delivery for the clinic; the usual morning for us.

Before placing my hand on the knob, I rubbed the left-over sleep from my eyes and yawned. I was still tired and it was all dad's fault. I opened the door and on the other side, she stood holding a man, bracing him on her back. I never seen such strength. This little girl was smaller than I had been at the time, holding a full-grown man on her back. But, that wasn't the shocking part, she been drenched in his blood.

By this time I was fully awake and just as shaken as the girl; my eyes were as round as hers. It took a second to find my voice, I looked over my shoulder and called for dad. He came running to the door to see what was going on. Without question, he took the man from the girl. He looked down at me, his voice seemed determined.

"First, open the clinic door and then call for an ambulance."

Dad had the hospital on speed-dial so it was no problem to call for help. While I talked to the operator, I looked toward the hall to see the girl sitting in a metal chair, sitting in shock. After I hung up, I looked over at my dad, who was listening for a heart beat. The man was still alive, barely. He'd lost most of his blood by this time and I could tell by looking at my dad, this guy wasn't going to make it. He looked to me and tossed a wash cloth.

"Get that wet and talk to the girl."

I did what I dad told me to do. I wet the cloth and went back out into the hall; the clinic door slammed shut. At this point, I was just as scared as the girl. I hate death and dying, it always brings tears.

She didn't cry, surprisingly. She stared down at her bloody hands, they lay folded on her lap. She had a streak of blood across her left cheek; her uniform was a bright red, fading to a copper-brown. Her short orange hair hung around her face, also sticky with blood.

I didn't say a word at first, just sat beside her, watching her hands. She suddenly lifted her head and looked toward me, like she wanted to say something. Her quick action made me jump a little. I felt bad for her, there was nothing I could do to make her pain go away.

"Who was that guy?"

It was all I could ask or think of at that time.

She took a weak breath, "My older brother."

I lifted the cloth and wiped the smudge of blood on her cheek away. It didn't make much of a difference, it was in her hair, on her back, down the front, on her legs, everywhere but her face. The one thing I remember about her, she had the prettiest face, even if she was sad.

"Do you got a name?"

"Orihime," She replied.

"I'm Ichigo... I'm just sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances."

She hung her head again. I took the wet cloth and wiped the blood away from her left hand and then the right.

"What happened?"

"Brother..." she blinked like she was going to cry. "He was just going to work."

I continued to look at and listen to her.

"We had this stupid fight and he forgot his lunch."

My heart began to ache for her.

"I grabbed it and raced out the door... I wanted to say I was sorry! I really was."

She began to cry.

"I yelled to get his attention, but he was already on the crosswalk. He turned to look side to side, like always, when a truck hit him."

She began to cry even harder.

"The guy never looked and never stopped!"

Orihime crumpled forwards, pushing her face into her freshly cleaned hands. I stood up and came around to get a better look at her. She had a gash on one knee, she must have fallen while carrying her brother. I grabbed the first aid kit from the kitchen and returned. It was all I could do for the girl while my dad continued to work alone on her brother. She must have felt the cloth, she spat a bit at the pain. After the orange iodine stuff, I put a regular square band-aid over it just as I finished slapping the band-aid on, the ambulance driver came in, pushing the gurney through the door. Dad came out of the room and simply shook his head.

"It's too late." He frowned and looked toward Orihime. "I'm sorry sweetie, I did everything I could."

I looked away, I just couldn't bare looking at her tears. She stood up, waiting for someone to tell her what to do.

One of the ambulance drivers lowered to her height, "You can ride up front."

She nodded and followed one of the men out the door. Dad and the driver went into the clinic and bagged the body. After everything was over, the body was gone. Dad came to me and said that I made him proud.

"You took really good care of that girl. I bet she remembers you for the rest of her life."

It wasn't like that for me. At first I wondered what happened, where she went, was she in a good place? It took about a year, but I eventually forgot about her. I hate death and dying, and I hate it when innocent people get hurt. Probably why I forgot about that time...

After two years, its surprising what can bring back a person's memory. I was walking along, minding my business when a girl bumped into me. She fell down and of course I offered to help her up. My eyes sorta drifted down and noticed a small scar on her left knee. It was like everything flooded back; I knew this girl.

"What's your name?" I curiously asked.

"Inoue Orihime."

She took my hand and I told her my name, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Dad was right, she didn't forget about me. "It's you... That boy!"

Tatsuki came barreling around the corner. "Hey Ichigo! I see you found my friend !"

"You two are friends?" I said and gave a little surprised laugh. "What a small world."

Tatsuki looked at me, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I met Inoue before," I said. "At my dad's clinic."

"You're the boy?" Tatsuki said, sounding a little shocked.

Orihime blushed, "I better get going." She bowed her head down and quickly retreated.

"Now look what'cha did! You scared her away with that awful face you make."

"I did not," I defended.

Tatsuki waved it off and followed Orihime to class and I went to my classroom down the hall.

For some strange reason I was happy to meet her again. This time, under better circumstances. A lucky bump, fate, call it what you want. I found an important person, a friend.

But... during class, I wondered about her brother. As class let out, I happened to bump into Inoue again and I asked her.

"Do you still pray?"

She blinked and looked shyly to one side, "Yes... Everyday! I want him to know I'm not alone. I want him to be happy too."

Another year later, we ended up in the same class. I get to see her every school day now; she always greets me... Sometimes I just don't get her, always so happy about everything. She loves life, and when she smiles, I feel the same way.

Walking down the hall at school, my day always begins with her.

"Good Morning, Kurosaki-kun!"


End file.
